The present invention relates to video content display systems, methods and computer program products and, more particularly, to systems, methods and computer program products for modifying display of such video content.
A variety of consumer devices, including mobile devices, such as mobile terminals, include both a processor and user output devices, such as displays, speakers and the like. For such devices, the processor is generally configured to render many forms of multimedia content, such as audio files, pictures, animations and the like. In addition to “playback” type rendering of such multimedia content, available multimedia content at the mobile terminal may be used for a variety of purposes, such as a display background, themes, ring tones and/or other device operations/events.
A still image may be used, for example, as a background, such as a scenic image presented on the display screen as a background for other information. However, background displays, such as screen savers, are typically animations, such as a bouncing ball or the like, which provide changing images that may reduce the risk of damage to the display, such as burn-in. These animations are generally a video content record including a loop of different image displays that are sequenced based on a strict time sequence and which typically operate independent of mobile terminal state and/or timers. For example, an animated bouncing ball may complete a full sequence of “strike bottom” then “bounce to top” then start “falling” and “strike bottom” again. The animation may stop after one sequence or may continue in a loop. However, the animation repeat is exactly the same regardless of when or how often it is repeated. While such animations are typically utilized as screen savers or backgrounds, they might also be used as icons or the like on a display of a processor device.